A new life
by lynn winchester
Summary: Lynn and nick just found out dad has two more kids


Lynn pulls up to a old gas station run down a bit but still sold gas . She was traveling with her little brother on there way to see this Bobby a guy her dad gave her in case something. Lynn got snacks and her boiled peanuts nick slept on the truck seat to Lynn he still looked like a toddler. She covers nick up with her jacket dad was two last time that saw they saw him..

Lynn pulls into a breakfast in "one room two beds " she shows her id fake but the caretaker didn't know any difference "you are traveling alone at such a young age" the little old lady smiles she seems sweet to kind for Lynn taste." our mom encourages independence " she smiled taking Nick to there room. She tucks nick into bed and then orders pizza then bed for herself.

She dozed off at 3am "Lynn get up I'm hungry" Nick sat on the bed "ok munchkin " Lynn got up they went to the kitchen to find him something besides pizza he was sick of it. Lynn noticed it was to quiet in the house "something is up " she walked to the kitchen looking around "lyn..n " Nick looks at the wall turning the light on . The old woman was killed knife holding her to the wall . She sent nick out side it look like her stomach look like something tried to eat her .

She checked for sulfur and ectoplasm anything weird, Lynn found a box on the floor it looked like something had been in it "its empty now" she checked on Nick "are you ok?" Lynn new her was older then two but he didn't need to see that.

Nick waited for Lynn cops weren't answering the phones "Lynn I think something's wrong" Nick was always shy to new people "I think that you are right nick " she looks out side people were gone .they got out side went walking around know one was there they see a strange man he vanished ..

"we should go " Lynn got a horrible feeling of dread . The two kids look for anyone but that man they saw on that corner in the dark jacket with the black hat "Lynn I'm tired lets just go find that bobby guy " Nick looks at his older sister .

"yea ok lets go" Lynn ran to the truck with Nick . Nick was yawning before they hit the town exit. She drove till they got to Bobby Singers.

Lynn didn't know if she should go knock or wait outside so she took a deep breath knowing this could lead her to her dad or answers .. Knocks on the door a scruffy looking man with a baseball cap on answered the door. "do you know John Winchester sir. ?" Lynn stood in her tomboyish way "depends on why you are asking" he seemed protective of John brothers maybe? Lynn thought to her self

"he's my brother and my dad" Lynn looked at him she tucked her hands in her pockets "don't just stand there make your self useful" he said in this assertive manner . Lynn went and got Nick still unsure of this idea she gave her letter John left her with the address on it to Bobby.

My dearest Kate Lynn ,

I love you but if anything was to happen to your mother and I'm gone there's things you should know . Long long before I met your mother I had a family with a woman named Mary we have two sons one night a demon came and tore our family apart soon. after I started hunting not to long till I met your mom. I fell for her she lost people to monsters she was a hunter but you knew that. Dean is older then Sam they are your big brothers they will keep you safe now I love you and Nickolas so much you and Sam and dean are my world. I am tough on you be cause I love you.

On the back is bobby's address go there he'll contacted Dean . And most importantly watch out for Nickolas

Love John Winchester.

Lynn looks at him waiting on him to speak or talk as she put Nickolas down "I'll call the boys " Bobby told her . She looked threw books her mom had her do research but this collection was different from her moms collection. "Did dad die?" Lynn asked flat out ."yea he did " He saw the glimmer of hope break down

in her eyes she had Deans eyes

Lynn went outside she needed to calm down herself before going back in to Nick. Nick opens his eyes he assumed Lynn was near by she always was. He could see her outside he went to look around this new place. "Hi " Nick said looking at the old guy about half asleep. "hello if your hungry there's food in the fridge " he seemed nice to Nick "Is Lynn ok ?" he looks at Bobby worriedly

"yea I think she's taking the news hard" Bobby new it wasn't his place to tell him about John ."I'm Nick" he smiles he resembled Sam kind of . "bathroom is down the hall." Bobby told him .Nick went out side to comfort Lynn he worried for her. "Lynn its okay " Nick tried to hold her .

Lynn stopped crying trying to be this a strong "come on we'll find breakfast" she walked up the steps .

"ok " he looked at her knowing she's hurting but he knows he shouldn't push her. " hey maybe later we can go to the park " Lynn smiles her eyes still red and puffy from crying. "ok" he hugs her she hugged him back.

Sam woke up to his phone ringing "yea ?" he was groggy "Sam two kids showed up here last night " bobby told Sam "ok I'm assuming they get something to do with us because you called ?" Sam was still sleepy trying to stay awake. "They had a Letter your dad wrote." Bobby waited for a response "we are on our way" Sam got up. Then hung up "dean! " Sam yelled trying to wake him "nurse I am ready for my bath" Dean had this big grin on his face .

"Dean " Sam yelled dean fell off his bed "what" Dean grouchily "we need to go to bobby's " Sam put his shoes on and shirt . "any idea to why ?' he went to the bathroom 30 min or so later he came out ."yea two kids showed up a letter from dad " Sam took stuff to the impala dean soon followed .

"if what it says is true they are our brother and sister." Sam looks at Dean opening his pancake plates. "they cant stay " Dean argued with Sam "why not Dean there family" he raised his voice a bit. The rest of the ride was silent till they got to Bobby. Lynn cooks dinner for her Bobby and Nick .

She fixed her brothers plate . Then went with Bobby "here you need to eat " Lynn told Bobby sitting the plate down then going to the kitchen .

Few days had passed since there arrival at Bobby's home .the two had adjusted pretty good but they weren't use to staying in one spot . The impala pulled up Sam and Dean got out of the car.

" hI" Lynn looks at the two arguing men she took Nick inside the house

"I like the car " nick look at his older sister .

"it use to be dads " Lynn looked at the floor at her feet she wore house shoes it looked like hello kitty from the cartoon .

"Dean Sam this is Kate Lynn every one calls her Lynn" Bobby stood there. "umm this is Nick my brother " Lynn stood on the porch. Nick pulled him self behind his big sister "he is shy " Lynn looked at Sam and Dean "That shirts to short " Dean looks at her "don't you think that seat is to high for you" Lynn went back in the house.

Sam couldn't help but to laugh Dean was being a smart mouth . "so your my big brothers " Lynn put her hands in her back pocket. "yes sorry we didn't find you sooner…. we didn't know you existed " Sam informed her sitting next to her. "I know dad thought it'd keep us safer or something " she sips her cream Dean watched them. "we are sorry you cant stay " Dean tells her

"they are staying here where its safe" Bobby told Dean in a serious tone "dad didn't want this for them Bobby" Dean's voice was yelling at him almost . "dean they know of monsters demons the whole 9 yards Lynn told me" Bobby looks at him "seriously they know why didn't dad tell us" Dean yells now . "I don't know but they are family" Bobby looks out at Lynn. Nick clinging tightly to his bigger sister. .

Lynn fixed a extra plates of food for Sam and Dean they are researching later." Thanks Lynn " Sam appreciated the fact she thought of them ..Lynn went to bed Dean didn't eat his Sam ate his too . Dean avoided Lynn and Nick.

A week went the air roars and the earth shakes from a thunderstorm out side . Sam had gone out for a bit. Bobby woke Dean up from sleep "I cant find Lynn she's not in bed" Bobby was worrying the storm was bad out .." "I told you she was trouble" Dean got up to help him look they wake Nick "so you are looking for Lynn did you check her closet she hides during thunder storms they freak her out" nick slow fell back to sleep.

Dean goes to look for her and she's hiding in her closet shaking "Lynn are you ok?" Dean asked looking her trying to act unafraid. "I'm f…fine" she trembled crouched up in a ball like a child . Dean sat with her in the closet . Dean told bobby she was ok. he laid in her bed to help her feel safe .

When Lynn woke up Dean was gone but she felt he had accepted them .

Bobby had left for a hunt in Mississippi some people had disappeared down there. "We'll be back in a few days " Sam told Lynn assuring her they'd come back.

"I know stay inside school and home and most importantly watch out for Nicky" Lynn looked at her brother on the porch. "Be careful guys " Nick yells from the porch.

Authors note

Ok I wrote for awhile feed back please.

I worked hard with this deedee I love our rp time it helped


End file.
